


railroads

by percentage



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Travel, im so sorry cia, thank u claiw and other admin for letting me pinch-hit <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percentage/pseuds/percentage
Summary: Lee Minho meets Han Jisung at a train station over the holidays. It ends with Minho offering to show Jisung around.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: SKZ Secret Santa





	railroads

“Is it your first time in Gimpo?”

Jisung - Han Jisung, he’d said, a 2000 liner to Minho’s 1998 - nods. There’s something about the bushy-tailed, wide-eyed way he speaks that reminds Minho of a squirrel. “First time spending the holidays here,” he says; _corrects,_ but there’s enough good humor in it that Minho doesn’t mind.

“Mm,” Minho says, resting his chin on a hand. “Were you planning on going anywhere?”

“I don’t know,” Jisung responds, and grins, a little cheekily. He pushes his face forward, framing it with both of his palms like a flower. He’s wearing a ring, Minho notices, shining silver around his index finger. “Why, are you going to give suggestions, hyung?”

He snorts. “Not to a tourist like you.”

“Hey!”

“What, are you not one?” Minho says, grinning. He points at the travel brochure hanging out of Jisung’s backpack, the laminated blue-white of it familiar to him. He thinks he knows where the train station gives them out, in these little plastic brochure holders by the benches. “I bet you were planning on going shopping, or just travelling to another province. Where are you from - Seoul?”

“Incheon,” Jisung says. No wonder. Minho shakes his head pityingly.

“You won’t last a minute in Gimpo.”

Jisung laughs, red-cheeked, and rubs his hands together. “You say it like - your hometown, right? - like Gimpo’s dangerous.”

“Dangerous, if you don’t want to get bored to death,” Minho replies, amused. “Are you really spending your break alone? No girlfriend? Boyfriend? Significant other?”

His companion chokes on his sip of water.

Minho cackles.

“No, I don’t - “ Jisung clears his throat, and tries again, face still flushed that warm shade of pink. “No, I don’t. Hyung, don’t tease me like that.”

He raises an eyebrow in silent question. It’s fun to tease Jisung, despite the fact that they haven’t known each other for a long time, because he has these exaggerated, animated expressions that seem more at home on variety show hosts’ faces than his own. “Fine, fine. I won’t, so don’t worry about it.”

Jisung makes an embarrassed noise in response, patting his chest with a hand. “So, hyung, did you go to high school here? You’re studying in Seoul, yeah?”

Minho nods. “I went to the highschool near - over in that direction,” he says, pointing. “My friends from back then said they wanted to meet up again over the break, so I came home. What about you? Why did you decide to come here, instead of staying in Incheon?”

“I needed to take a break,” Jisung says. He sets down his bottle, but keeps his hand on the neck; his fingers curl and uncurl around the plastic surface, light reflecting off of the clear material. His eyebrows draw together. “I, uh. I study music - me and a couple of friends. We usually songwrite a lot, but...I don’t know. I’ve been running out of material, hit a wall. I can’t seem to write about anything.”

“Frustrating?” Minho offers.

Jisung grins, quicksilver-fast. “Yeah. I thought I’d maybe go somewhere, travel on my own...I just grabbed the first invite to wherever, and said I’d figure it out afterwards. One of my other friends from college mentioned they have a place in Gimpo that’ll be open, since they’re studying overseas, so I thought…”

“Lucky bastard,” Minho says fondly. “Both him _and_ you. Well, you’ll have plenty of time here to think about what you want to write, I guess.”

“I don’t know about _thinking,”_ Jisung hazards. “I was imagining more along the lines of - “

“You mean, your head’s empty?”

“Hyung!”

“You were the one who said you weren’t sure!”

“I didn’t mean it - “

“I know, I know - “

 _”Hyung,_ seriously, oh my god - “

Minho laughs, eyes twinkling in amusement. “I _was_ serious,” he responds, faux-wounded.

“I meant, like - I wanted to do things instead of just thinking by myself in some studio!”

“Yeah? There’s not much to do here, though, like I said - “

“There’s got to be _something_ worth seeing, hyung. See, haven’t we bonded? We’ve been talking for around a half hour now, aren’t we friends?” Jisung leans forward, winking at Minho.

Minho shakes his head resolutely, a little half-smile playing on his lips. “No, nothing.”

Jisung stares at him. Minho stares back. It only takes a couple of seconds before Minho cracks, raising his hands in surrender.

“Alright,” he says, exhaling heavily. Jisung is already cheering across him, clapping his hands together excitedly. Minho smirks back. “I’ll tell you. There are a couple places you can go. Wanna know?”

Jisung nods.

Minho pauses, waits for a second to pass, and then declares: “I’m not telling.”

“Wha - “

 _”Unless,”_ Minho says, cutting in with the utmost of self-satisfaction, “Unless you want to let me show you around myself. You said you didn’t want the tourist experience, right? I can show you a couple of places. You’re travelling alone, you said?”

“I don’t know, hyung,” Jisung says, his mock-outraged expression melting away into something more recitient. “I mean, I already have plans to stay at my friend’s house, so…”

“I didn’t mean that you’d stay _with_ me,” Minho says, inexplicably offended. “I don’t have space, anyway. I was talking about maybe giving you my number, and you can text me asking for a tour.”

“Oh,” Jisung says, and then commentates: “Well. That makes it different.”

Minho points a finger at him. “I know you wanted to spend the holidays with my dashing good looks - “

“Dashing good looks where?!”

The elder snorts, and then taps his face. “It’s alright,” he says, grinning impishly. “You can say it. You came into this train station, saw I was sitting near the corner, and you went, ‘wow, what a handsome hyung’. That’s why you came to me, right? It’s okay, you can say it!”

“I wouldn’t say handsome,” Jisung says, straight-faced. “I thought you just looked a little lonely, so I went and - “

“Brat!” Minho swats at Jisung’s head, watching him duck away laughing. “Who looked lonely? Who’s travelling by themself? Who taught you to be this disrespectful to others, huh?”

Jisung smiles winningly. “I’m just learning from my new hyung.”

When Minho reaches over to hit him again, Jisung squawks and holds his hands over his head. “Wait, wait, wait, I have something important to say! Hyung, don’t hit me again, seriously, I’ll bite your hand off, it’s instinct - “

Minho leans back a little, both from the threat and the announcement. Then he leans back over, just to be contrary.

Jisung’s head pops back up again from under his arms, fluffy-haired and pink-cheeked as ever. He beams. “I’ll say yes! I’ll let you show me around Gimpo. Can I have your phone number?”

Hearing this, Minho automatically reaches for his phone, but then he frowns. “Don’t think this lets you off the hook,” he says, frowning sternly at his newfound travel companion, but his faux-dark aura dissipates as he types in Jisung’s phone number.

“Don’t think I’ll pay you,” Jisung says back, self-satisfied, and this time, he really _does_ deserve the smack Minho lands right on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> CIA IM SO SORRY but i hope u like it <3 btw im glad u got a diffuser


End file.
